Heretofore the formation of borated ashless dispersants has been reported. Typical disclosures on this subject include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,087,936; 3,254,025; 3,281,428; 3,282,955; 3,284,409; 3,284,410; 3,338,832; 3,344,069; 3,533,945; 3,658,836; 3,703,536; 3,718,663; 4,455,243; and 4,652,387.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,214 describes oil-soluble lubricant additive compositions formed by heating an inorganic phosphorous acid or anhydride, including partial and total sulfur analogs thereof, a boron compound, and an ashless dispersant which contains basic nitrogen and/or a hydroxyl group. Such additives have excellent antiwear/EP properties and impart antioxidancy to lubricating oils including functional fluids such as automatic transmission fluids. In addition, such additives exhibit improved rubber seal protective properties.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,256,324 and 5,164,103 disclose a preconditioned automatic transmission fluid made by using a preblend formed by heating an alkenyl succinimide or succinamide dispersant with a phosphorous ester and water to partially hydrolyze the ester and then mixing the preblend and other additives with a base oil. This patent does not suggest or disclose a multifunctional gear additive composition formed by heating an oil-soluble ashless dispersant containing basic nitrogen with an alkoxylated alcohol and a borating agent.
U.K. patent application 2,257,158 discloses an automatic transmission fluid or fluid for wet brake systems that includes an additive which increases the dynamic and/or static coefficients of friction. The additive as claimed is made by heating an ashless dispersant containing basic nitrogen with an inorganic acid of phosphorous, a boron compound and a polyol having up to 8 carbon atoms. This application teaches away from the present invention since it intends to increase friction in the transmission fluid while the present invention discloses an additive that reduces friction through the use of an alkoxylated alcohol that has at least 8 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,020 discloses a lubricating oil composition that contains one or more overbased alkaline earth metal salts of an aromatic carboxylic acid which improves the detergent properties of the oil and an effective amount of a polyalkoxylated alcohol having a molecular weight of from 150 to 1500. This patent does not suggest the reaction of an alkoxylated alcohol having at least 8 carbon atoms with an oil soluble ashless dispersant containing basic nitrogen, a borating agent and an inorganic oxyacid or anhydride of phosphorous.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,156 discloses an ashless or low-ash oleaginous liquid composition comprising a major mount of hydrogenated poly-.alpha.-olefin oligomer fluid having a viscosity in the range of about 2 to about 10 cSt at 100.degree. C., and minor amounts of hydrogenated poly-.alpha. olefin oligomer and an antiwear/extreme pressure agent selected from phosphorous-containing ashless dispersant, boron-containing ashless dispersant, and phosphorous- and boron-containing ashless dispersants.